Termites at Baker Steet
by MrsCumberbatch
Summary: After the mess with his blue duvet, John moves out with his girlfriend Mary. Things are prefect until termites invade Baker Street and now John and Mary must share their bed with their friend and consulting detective Sherlock Holmes! Sequel to "The Case of the Blue Duvet". COMPLETE.
1. 1st Night Part I

**TITLE:****  
"TERMITES AT BAKER STREET"**

**SUMMARY:****  
AFTER THE MESS WITH HIS BLUE DUVET, JOHN MOVES OUT WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND MARY. THINGS ARE PERFECT UNTIL TERMITES INVADE BAKER STREET AND NOW JOHN AND MARY MUST SHARE THEIR BED WITH THEIR FRIEND AND CONSULTING DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES!**

**RATED:****  
T**

**GENRE:****  
FRIENDSHIP/HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:  
THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY. NEITHER SHERLOCK (BBC) NOR THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

**WARNINGS:****  
HERE YOU'LL FIND A VERY MAD JOHN, A VERY CALM SHERLOCK AND A VERY SWEET MARY. I'M NOT AN ENGLISH SPEAKER AND THIS IS UNBETAD. ANY MISTAKE IS MINE. **

**AN:****  
THIS IS THE SECOND INSTALLMENT AND FOLLOWS THE FIRST BOOK "THE CASE OF THE BLUE DUVET". YOU MIGHT NEED TO READ THAT ONE TO UNDERSTAND SOME REFERENCES HERE. ENJOY!**

* * *

**1ST NIGHT PART I**

John didn't see it coming when he opened the door of his new, nice flat he has been sharing with his now long term girlfriend and potential wife, Mary Morstan. After the incident with Sherlock and his blue duvet or "The Case of The Blue Duvet" as he titled it on his blog just to piss off the consulting detective, John has dated Mary until one day, they introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. And most people who knew John before thought he was cheating on Sherlock with the blond woman. While John argued about it, Mary rolled on her place laughing uncontrollably.

Sometimes John tried to relive the past, trying to find the moment Sherlock got those three train tickets back to London, the moment he suggested Mary she should move to the big city, develop her talent and finally when she agreed with him. The only thing John was able to remember perfectly was the moment when he looked at them, Sherlock and Mary talking and talking on their way to London. And finally, it was very late that same Sunday when the three of them arrived at Baker Street.

_"Oh, you finally got yourself a lovely girl, Sherlock,"_ said Mrs Hudson as soon as she met the Mancunian girl. And the landlady assumed Mary was with Sherlock because the detective was the only one talking to her. John found himself in a position he hadn't been in since school, when he was a shy boy.

The doctor was shy and somehow he couldn't speak more than a sentence or two with the blond and lovely Mary. And the seamstress acted like him. Mary seemed to hesitate every time she tried to talk to him, when she tried to get more than two or three words out of him. But she was able to speak to Sherlock perfectly! So John was jealous, and things got worse when Holmes offered her his bed and his dark duvet to sleep the very same night they arrived from Manchester. And Mary accepted.

And there they were John and Sherlock, sleeping together again but this time, they were sharing John's blue duvet.

The following morning, Mary found a nice,little and very affordable flat near Baker Street and with her savings she managed to rent a little but cozy, warm shop, also near Baker Street. And guess who her first big client was? If you said Sherlock, you're so right. The taller man gave her all his expensive but damaged suits from chasing and running behind criminals all around London. But John was there to apologise for his flat-mate's behavior, but sweet and lovely Mary was everything except angry.

One night, Sherlock invited her out for dinner. He said they wanted her to join him and John for dinner at Angelo's. But the consulting detective never arrived at the place, so John and Mary shared nice spaghetti alone. And as always, Sherlock Holmes deductions were right, because that night John kissed Mary for the first time.

And after a few months together, John decided to move out with Mary. But, contrary to the doctor's belief, the blond and young seamstress asked John not to leave Sherlock's side. She knew how important John was for the detective, and she was also very close to Sherlock, so she didn't want the dark haired man to be neither upset or sad. However, John followed his original idea, and he talked to the detective about his decision of leaving Baker Street.

Sherlock reacted... quite well. He didn't say anything but _'Good luck with Mary'_. John felt so bad for leaving his best friend, sure they were going to see each other and chase criminals during deadly hours in the night. The problem was: Who would tell and make Sherlock eat and sleep? But with his almost every day visits, John and Mary realised Sherlock was fine on his own. He was even better than before. They couldn't even find out how the detective put on some weight by himself!

Even though his constant thoughts about Sherlock, John found living with Mary amazingly good, perfect. She was lovely, a great cooker, a sweet girlfriend and a very good friend as well. Her little shop was the most famous of the area, and finally after a year working almost non-stop, Mary became quite required and famous in the area she worked on. And John was now working at Bart's, doing nice shifts during the day, sometimes at night, and catching some criminals with Sherlock now and then.

Everything was perfect for John. The stars were shinning and the streets were safe and quite. When he arrived at home, it was already dark. It was late, he had to cover one of his friend's shift because he was ill. John didn't mind eating anything, he only wanted to rest next to his girlfriend, so he made his way to the room he shared with Mary, ignoring, not really paying any attention to the long coat and the blue scarf hanging on the kitchen's chairs.

John removed his shoes, then his jeans and his jumper and finally lay down on his big bed. The room was dark but still he was able to feel, what he thought, was his girlfriend's body. He cuddled that body and placed one hand over the figure's hips. The silhouette moaned sleepy and John buried his nose on the head next to him. He noted some short and curly locks.

"Mmm, did you go to the hairdresser's?" He asked tiredly while he moved the hand he had over a hip to the silhouette's stomach, but this time he felt firm and toned abs. "Have you been doing exercise lately?"

When John didn't get a response he moved his hand further and he felt two erected nipples and a very flat and masculine chest. John's eyes were wide open when the body next to him tossed and turned. Even in the darkness he recognized those gray eyes.

"John, stop touching me!" Said a sleepy six foot tall consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, resting his curly and dark haired head over a pillow between a very sleepy Mary and a very surprised John Watson.

"What the -."

"Hush! You'll wake May up!"


	2. 1st Night Part II

**1ST NIGHT PART II**

"John, stop touching me!" Said a sleepy six foot tall consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, resting his curly and dark haired head over a pillow between a very sleepy Mary and a very surprised John Watson.

"What the -."

"Hush! You'll wake May up!"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my bed? And - with my girlfriend! Bastard!" Shouted John with his tired lungs, turning the lights on, whilst Mary started to open her blue eyes and Sherlock started rolling his, slightly annoyed.

Mary yawned. "Sweetie, I have three dresses to finish tomorrow, please." Then she tossed to her side, while John looked at them both, Mary and Sherlock, still there in their place, giving him a look. John just stood there, in front of his big bed wearing only a pair of pants.

"And I'm sure Lestrade will call -." Tried to say Sherlock when John interrupted him.

"Answer my question! What the fuck are you doing in my bed? And - with my girlfriend! This, Sherlock, is the worst thing you could have done to me. And you Mary -."

While John shouted and screamed like a a crazy, mad man, Mary and Sherlock sat in the bed. They gave John a look and crossed their arms on their chests. John felt so upset. On one side, he knew he was talking about Sherlock Holmes, a man with neither sexual nor romantic needs, ergo, he wasn't having an affair with his girlfriend. Then, what could have happened to him and Mary to be the both of them there, sleeping side by side on his bed? If something he didn't know about was going on, and it was quite clear that something was going on, John wanted explanations.

"John, I consider you the cleverest person after me, but you're acting like someone who has a lower IQ than Anderson." Said Sherlock yawning. Mary nodded and added, "Please John, I need to sleep!"

The blond doctor pointed at them with his index finger, before shouting again. "What are you doing here, Sherlock? I want an explanation for this," And while he said that, Mary turned to her side, yawning and closing her blue eyes when John woke her with another shout. "You too, Mary!"

Sherlock placed a hand over her thin shoulder, and tried to reassure her everything was going to be OK. "Go to sleep, Mary. I'll explain -."

"Of course you're going to explain this and don't touch her!"

Sherlock get off the bed and put on his blue gown. He walked to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge with the ease of someone who was the owner of the place. John forgot his current state, almost naked and wearing only a pair of pants and followed the detective.

"Baker Street has been strangely invaded by termites."

John frowned. "Termites?" He repeated.

"Mrs. Hudson hired people to fumigate the whole place. She's staying over her sister's in Cardiff. So I came here and I asked Mary if I could stay." Explained Sherlock in a very cool way while inspecting the kitchen drawers. For him it was something so common to say and explain to a man who came tired from work and the only thing he wanted to do was cuddle his girlfriend. But he was talking to a very mad, angry man.

"You could have called Mycroft. Or maybe you could have gone to an hotel." Said John, still a bit angry with the detective.

"Don't be so dull, John. Mycroft isn't even an option. And you know I don't like hotels, they are not clean and -."

"Then why are you here?"

Sherlock was about to go back to bed when he looked at John.

"Because you and Mary are my friends. I thought..." The consulting detective faked an excellent sad, disappointed face. "I better be off then."

John sighed and bit his lower lip. "You can stay, Sherlock. I'm sorry. Yes, this is what friends do and we're friends, aren't we? I remember when you let me share your duvet." Joked John, playfully. The consulting detective smiled a bit and patted his short friend's shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep. You look tired." Said Sherlock and then both men returned to John and Mary's room. The taller man was already climbing on the bed when the doctor stopped him.

"You're not going to sleep next to Mary, Sherlock."

The detective rolled his grayish eyes. "John, you know I consider myself married to my work. You should know that better than anyone."

The blond man shook his head, and smiled. Sherlock was right, he was married to his work and he would always be. But when both men finally rested their heads on the pillows, Mary tossed and turned to face them.

"You finally realised poor old Sherlock needed a place to stay and that he wasn't sleeping with me?"

Sherlock chuckled from under the covers and John hit the detective's ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about this tomorrow. Good night love."

"Good night, John." Replied Sherlock.

"I was talking to Mary!"

Mary couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend and his friend. She was very fond of Sherlock. He was the one who encouraged her to move to London and turn her dreams into plans. And the consulting detective was the one who helped her to finally be with John. She owed him so much, that if John hadn't let Sherlock sleep there until he solved his problems, she would have fought for him.

Because that's what friends do.

And they were friends after all.

"Nighty night boys!"


	3. 2nd Night: Feet

**2ND NIGHT**

The following morning, John woke up finding himself laying on a cold, empty bed. He looked at his watch and it was seven a.m. Mary was nowhere to be seen and it was weird, since she usually woke up at eight. But the thought of Mary brought John back to reality. To a very bizarre reality in which his ex flat-mate, best friend and only consulting detective in the world had and still has to sleep with him and his girlfriend because termites invaded Baker Street.

The doctor made his way to the loo and sighed relieved, and closed his eyes when he finally got to pee not caring at all someone was having a shower and the water was running on when a long and pale hand moved the shower's curtains and a pair of gray eyes looked at him. And that, my dear friends, made John startle on his place in front of the loo.

"Sher - What the fuck - I'm peeing here!" Yelled John while putting on his pants and his pajama trousers.

"And I'm having a shower!" Replied the consulting detective with his curly and dark hairs covered with shampoo. John tried to suppress a laugh at the sigh of his friend shampooing his hair with a frown between his eyebrows.

"It's my bathroom!"

"And I said I was having a shower, John!"

John finished washing his teeth and pointed at the detective with his index finger. "You and I, kitchen. We are going to talk about what happened last night."

After a good half an hour, John was on his kitchen having a nice cup of tea and toast with jam for breakfast when he found Mary's note. Apparently she had to finish three prom dresses for three very difficult teenagers, so she had to wake up early that morning. But she promised to be at home for dinner. John didn't say anything, but what really changed his mood was the final line of her note:

_'Keep an eye on Sherlock. I have the feeling he's hiding something. And I'm not talking about ears inside our microwave. Love, Mary xxx'_

When Mary suggested something about Sherlock, she was always right. She was as friend of Sherlock's as he was, and she knew Sherlock as much as he knew him as well. And Sherlock Holmes doesn't consider too many people as his friends. What John's girlfriend tried to explain in that note had some direct implication of what the blond man had seen the previous night when he told Sherlock to look up for a hotel room. The detective made that face, that face when John did or said something a bit not good. Like the time he told Sherlock about his apparently non existent sex life**.**

"Well, Lestrade hasn't called me _yet_. I think I'll stay here or I'll pay Mary a little visit at the shop. She told me this morning you start your shift at 10 a.m." Said Sherlock when he finally appeared on the kitchen with a towel on his head. He was perfectly dressed, as always, wearing a dark suit and his white and tailored shirt. John nodded and handed him a cup of tea and toasts.

"Yes, I do. Why don't you tell me about this termites thing at Baker Street? I bet Mrs. Hudson fainted when she found out."

Sherlock smiled a bit and nodded. "One of my latest clients fell from the fourth step when she was leaving the flat. Apparently the wooden staircase is all damaged. Mrs Turner from next door suggested it could have been caused by termites, at this point I'm sure you don't need me to tell you Mrs Hudson almost fainted. She called the pest control and they examined the stairs and some of the furniture of the building. Termites." Explained the dark haired man while sipping his tea almost reluctantly.

The doctor nodded. "And they are fumigating now?"

"They are. Mycroft took my things to his place until they finish doing the job. And before you ask, I turned down Mycroft's offer to stay at his manor because of our childish rivalry, as you call it, may explode and hurt lots of people." Said the detective, adding his sual drama queen touch, as John secretly called it when Sherlock wanted to be dramatic.

"Look, Sherlock - I don't have anything against you staying here with me and Mary -."

"You implied we were together!"

John nodded and waited for Sherlock to let him continue. "I was tired, it was dark and the only thing I wanted was get some rest next to the woman I love. You can stay as long a you wish. You're my friend and this is what friends do. And as we don't have a sofa yet, you will sleep with us. And thank God my bed is big."

When John finished talking, Sherlock was already nodding eagerly, making his still damp curls swing over his pale forehead. "Thank you, John. Can I sleep on the middle please?"

* * *

After their little chat during the morning, John finally left, and Sherlock decided to pay Mary a little visit at her small shop. The detective found her very busy sewing three different dresses for three different teenage girls who were attending to the same prom party, and were driving Mary completely insane, insisting they wanted their dresses to be completely different.

Despite the fact she was terribly busy, Mary took her time to observe his friend. Sherlock had those same gray eyes, but she was able to see the detective looked different. His look wasn't the same even though he was still acting as per usual.

As she promised, Mary was back at the flat with Chinese takeaway for dinner, and the three friends were enjoying their meals until it was time to sleep. John exchanged a few looks with his girlfriend. They were aware something wrong was going on inside Sherlock's head. And he was Sherlock Holmes, anything could be happening inside that head, that was for sure. But it made them feel really upset not to be able to help their friend, because they knew that if they had asked him, the taller detective wouldn't have say a word about it and he would have denied it all.

Mary turned the lights off and gave her boyfriend a last peck on his cheek before walking to her side of the bed and rest her head on the pillow. Sherlock was there in the middle of them, reading the latest chapters of a book when John asked him the question.

"Sherlock, are you alright? You have been very - quiet lately."

"Yes John. I'm simply deleting facts my brain doesn't need anymore such as your implications about Mary and me." Replied Sherlock yawning and closing his grayish eyes. Mary giggled and John smiled as well.

"You know what, Sherlock? I never thought I was going to live another experience like the one we lived when you burnt my duvet, remember? I only hope I don't wake up tomorrow with a pair of feet next my head."

"Good night John, Mary." Said the detective ignoring the doctor's comments.

Luckily, it was easy for them to fall asleep that cold night. But it was a little bit hard to understand, the following morning, how Sherlock managed to move his whole six-foot-tall body, under the covers. Because both boyfriend and girlfriend woke up facing a pair of long,pale feet. Down, they felt soft curls near their ankles.

"Sherlock did it again." Explained John to Mary.


	4. 3rd Night: Picture

**3RD NIGHT  
**

The next day, John had to work during the night shift. Then, he was going to be working the whole night, which meant he wasn't going to sleep on his bed. Therefore, the only ones sleeping were Sherlock and Mary.

And John didn't like it. Not at all.

"I can change my shift, Mary!"

Mary waved her hand. "No you can't, John. Stop making a fuss over this. I need to sew some sequins and Sherlock will help me. Now go!"

John tried to persuade his girlfriend, saying he could change his shift and stay, but he failed. Something made him hesitate when it was about Sherlock. He knew the detective was his friend, and he suffered from a lack of sex and romantic needs, therefore, Sherlock being alone with Mary wasn't a dangerous thing to think about. John didn't need to worry. But his friend's latest behavior was worrying him. Mary, the good, patient Mary assured him she was going to talk to him and she was going to find out what was in Sherlock's mind. Finally, John left his flat and hailed a cab to go to work. Just in case, he decided to keep his mobile phone on.

That night, Mary cooked a very tasty roasted chicken and Sherlock didn't refuse. They talked a lot during dinner, Sherlock doing comments about her neighbors and what he had deduced about them during the day and Mary listened at him carefully, and adding her own comments too.

"So, you don't have any case tonight, Sher?" Asked Mary, using that nick name Sherlock didn't like no one but her to call him that way.

The detective shook his curly head. "No, Lestrade is away on holiday with Molly, and the D.I. who's occupying his place now doesn't approve my methods. No wonder why he's the D.I. with the lowest number of solved cases."

Mary smiled at him. "I'm sure he will call you soon. I need some help though."

And finally, there they were, sitting on the big bed, resting their backs over the headboard. Mary was sewing a child's costume with sequins and Sherlock was helping her with the thread and the little and shiny elements. They were sharing an awkward silence, they haven't been left alone for a very long time, and for Mary, it was a bit hard to find something to talk about with Sherlock. He was clever in the extreme. When they were together with John things were different. John was able to understand the detective like anyone, but he wasn't there!

"You don't need to talk to me, Mary." Said Sherlock after she stopped sewing. The young woman looked at him with her blue eyes, the same ones John had and the very same ones Sherlock knew their children would probably have.

"I don't feel that way, Sherlock. But we haven't been left alone in a very long time and is hard to find something to talk about with you, you know," replied Mary, not breaking the eye contact. Sherlock made a gesture she was able to decipher was a weak smile and continued. "Something is bothering you, Sherlock. I don't know you as much as John does, but -."

The consulting detective cut her off handing her more sequins, forcing her to take them and continue with her work. "Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine, perfect, better than anyone."

Mary Morstan made a little pause before pushing things again. She placed the things on her beside table and turned to face her friend. "Sherlock, you can trust me. If there's something you need to talk about, or whatever, I'm all ears. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I said I'm fine."

Sherlock made an special emphasis on the words as he pronounced them and Mary felt his nervousness. Maybe she was pushing things too much, and maybe Sherlock wanted to discuss those things with a man, with John more likely. Maybe it was a men thing after all. So without saying a word, Mary turned the lights off and tossed to her side. She felt Sherlock doing the same as she closed her eyes and tried to conceive any sleep.

But after a few long minutes...

The blond, talented, blue-eyed Mary felt a cold finger on her exposed and thin shoulder, calling her.

"What's wrong, Sherlock?" Asked Mary to the taller man lying next to her.

Sherlock cleared his throat "My apologies."

This time Mary tossed and turned to face the consulting detective and she smiled at him. Even being in the darkness of the room they were able to see their faces. Sherlock kept his gaze on her, looking at her in the way Mary knew he was trying to deduce something. Mary let her hand travel over Sherlock's dark,soft curls and smiled sincerely at him. Certain boundaries have been broken between them, and some of them were the nicknames, Mary's smiles and the way she caressed Sherlock's curls. She was his friend after all.

"I only wanted to help you, Sherlock. You can't lie to us, something is bothering you and you're definitely upset. If you want to talk about it, as I said, I'm all ears and I won't tell anyone. If it's a men thing you can talk to John."

Sherlock closed his eyes for a second or two. "We should sleep now. The mother of that ugly kid will go to your shop tomorrow."

Mary smiled, defeated and both friends fell asleep like that, facing each other and covered with John's blue duvet.

* * *

John arrived very early in the morning. He left his keys on the kitchen table and left his dark coat there as well. As soon as he drank a glass of water, he realised and remembered what was worrying him the night before when he was leaving his flat to go to work.

The doctor walked to his room, the one he shared with her girlfriend, and he almost explode in a hard laugh. There was Mary, finishing dressing herself and Sherlock was lying deeply asleep on the bed. His entire body was covered with a duvet but his feet were covered with a blue blanket.

"What happened? Cold feet?"

Mary rolled her blue eyes and nodded. "It happened in the middle of the night. He didn't want to wear any of your socks nor mine so I had to look for a blanket for his feet."

John started to undress himself to have some sleep after working for the entire night, and when he rested his head on his pillow, Sherlock tossed and hugged the doctor's torso like if he were a pillow. Then he rested his head on John's chest. Both looked adorable and the consulting detective had his mouth open and little droplets of saliva were falling over John's tee shirt.

"I'd better get the camera!"

Mary ran outside the room to look for her camera when John tried to move Sherlock but without waking him up, but it was too late. Mary took a picture.

_In the future, Sherlock and John will laugh at it._


	5. 4th Night: Sherlock and sex

**4TH NIGHT**

"How long are you staying, Sherlock?" Asked John without taking his eyes off the novel he was reading.

Sherlock continued examining his nails "I'm leaving in three days. Mrs Hudson assured me the pest control will have the job done by the end of this week. Do not worry, tomorrow I shall go to a hotel so you can have your private moment with Mary and -."

"Sherlock! That's not what I meant!"

"Do not interrupt me. I can see it, John. You are thinking about Mary now in the shower, naked only covered with soap. It's practically written all over your face and -."

"SHERLOCK STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE THE ONE THINKING ABOUT MARY NAKED AND-."

"Hey, who's thinking about me naked?" Asked Mary, playfully, when she appeared with a towel on her head. She was in the shower at the moment of the _'talking'_ between the doctor and the consulting detective.

Immediately, Sherlock raised his index finger and pointed at John "Mary, here John was trying to explain to me he importance of intercourse, sexual relationships, sex, whatever you like to call it in a established relationship."

John was surprised, he didn't expect Sherlock to say that. Mary didn't say anything, she only sat at the end of the bed and started combing her hair before going to sleep.

"Tell me, Mary. What does sex feel like for women?"

Mary giggled uncontrollably while she made her way under the duvet. John and Sherlock looked at her expectantly.

"Did I say something funny, Mary?" Asked Sherlock rolling his eyes.

And Mary turned to face his friend "Is this for a case?"

"He just wants to know. He asked me as well." Admitted John and Mary took a deep breath before replying to Sherlock's question.

"Well, what does sex feel like? Do you want the scientific explanation or - ?"

Sherlock cut her off "I hardly doubt you have the knowledge or awareness to tell me the scientific explanation, Mary."

What do you expect, reader? Mary looking at him blankly and then slapping his face with all the strength her thin and slim hands could have? No, m'dears. She just only laughed even more.

"Mary -."

The only woman on the bed took a deep breath before talking. "Well, for a women, sex feels - nice. It's a very nice way to feel close to the person you love. Also, is a good and effective way to burn calories! And if the man is good enough doing _you-already-know-what_ at the end we feel - how can I say it?"

"Satisfied?" Suggested John with a shy tone of voice. Sherlock was still there, in the middle of them with half of his face hidden under that duvet. It was such a funny and weird situation. You never get to sleep with your best friend, the only consulting detective in the world and your girlfriend, do you?

"Yeah, _satisfied _is a good word, yes." Concluded Mary.

Sherlock frowned "Is that it?"

"Yeah, what else do you want? A graphic demonstration too?" Replied Mary with a grin.

John exploded and started laughing uncontrollably until Sherlock reached out the lamp next to John and turned it off. He was doing that thing again, in which he would lay on bed, in fetal position and then pout with those funny lips like a kid.

"I was joking, Sherlock." Admitted Mary as she caressed Sherlock's curls, playfully.

Sherlock cleared his throat "Certainly, this isn't my area of expertise."

"Mmm, maybe you need to be a woman to understand it!" Joked Mary, but Sherlock remained silence.

"Good night John, Mary."

"Night, Sherly!" Replied both boyfriend and girlfriend in unison.

Sherlock just smiled inwardly and closed his grayish eyes.


	6. 5th Night: Molly

**5TH NIGHT**

"What's that, John?" Asked Sherlock from his place on that big bed. Mary was already sleeping when both friends went to bed.

John was sitting on the bed, resting his back on the headboard and looking at his email account with shinny eyes and a very happy expression on his face. He had got an email from Greg with some pictures of his holiday with Molly.

If only John knew what he was about to hear.

"Greg sent me an email with some pictures of his holiday. Here, take a look at this one. Don't they look good here?" Asked John while he moved his laptop further so Sherlock could take a look, but the detective waved his hand and covered his entire body with the thick duvet.

The doctor frowned "What is it, Sherlock?"

Silence.

"Sherlock?"

Silence.

"You're doing that thing again, aren't you? You're upset."

Sherlock emerged from inside the duvet "I'm not upset. Turn off the lights and shut up, you'll wake Mary up."

"And since when you worry if we wake Mary up? Oh, does this has something to do with Greg and Molly being together?" Asked John, half joking, but he met Sherlock's absent eyes again.

Silence.

"You like Molly now she's with Greg,"

"I'm not in love with Molly!"

"I didn't say in love,"

"Turn off the lights."

"I won't."

"Turn off the lights, John."

"I won't do it until you tell me what's wrong with you! You can't hide it, Sherlock. I might not have your deductive skills, but I know when you're lying to me!"

"Molly is pregnant but she doesn't know it yet," Replied Sherlock coldly and turned to face Mary's side, giving his back to his friend.

John frowned "Molly is pregnant? That's why you're acting this way?"

"No."

"So? Why you don't want to look at this pictures?"

"You don't get it, John?" Asked Sherlock turning to face his friend.

"No. Care to explain?"

The detective sighed "If she's pregnant, she will take a long maternity leave soon. Now John, who is going to let me in and use the lab equipment? Who is going to give me those fresh human heads and the ears? The eyeballs? The toes? The arms? and the -."

"OK! I get it, Sherlock. But that's not even a proper reason to feel this way. You should feel happy for them, though. Remember when Molly used to have that crush on you? I swear if you had said _'jump in front of that train'_ she would have done it, only because of you. And Greg had a bad experience before -."

Sherlock cut him off "I do remember and I do not need you to recall those moments of the past. Now, turn off the lights, will you?"

John nodded and did as he was told. As soon as he rested his head on his pillow he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. He knew Sherlock was hiding something else. He was going to find out Sherlock's secret before he left. Two more nights, he was leaving his flat and his bed.

"Night, Sherlock"

"Good night, John."


	7. 6th Night: John and Mary

**6TH NIGHT**

That night, John and Sherlock were alone on bed. Mary left a few minutes after dinner to a friend's house who was hosting a special party because she was getting married in a few months and she was just celebrating her boyfriend had proposed.

"You want to marry Mary Morstan." Sherlock didn't ask, he affirmed.

John looked at him and frowned. He certainly hadn't bought a ring, even when he had the perfect one in mind. How did he know?

"Erm, yes - I... I am."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

After a long minutes of silence, John asked "Sherlock, you can see everything. You... "

"Yes John, Mary loves you, she won't cheat on you, she won't use your credit card and she won't give you noisy and awful children." Replied Sherlock without looking at his friend. He kept his grayish eyes fixated on the endless, white ceiling over them.

John felt so insecure. He knew Mary was going to say yes, she loved him as much as he loved her. He loved her with his whole life. Mary was the perfect girlfriend, sweet and tender. She was also a good friend and she understood Sherlock and the friendship they had. And if she was able to understand Sherlock and the friendship both men shared, John knew Mary Morstan was _the one_ and that she was also _unique._

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John."

"What do you think of her? You like Mary?" Asked john and looked at his friend, expectantly waiting for his answer.

Sherlock cleared his throat "I think Mary Morstan is the most suitable woman for you. She has a powerful confidence which makes her friendly to most of the people. She works, she independent, she is the kind of woman who doesn't need a male partner to live with, but she likes you. I knew everything about her when we first met her, I didn't and I won't tell you what I saw. But I can certainly tell you she is, sing your own words, _the one_."

"But you didn't answer my other question. Do you like her?"

John really needed to ask. He needed both Mary and Sherlock to get alone well. As John needed Sherlock as his friend, he also needed Mary as his girlfriend, as the love of his life. So he really needed both of them to have a good relationship and we able to share something. John thought he would never be able to be with a woman Sherlock didn't like, and vice-versa.

"I admit I consider Mary a friend. She's as friend of mine as you are, John."

"Thank you, Sherlock. Your words mean a lot to me," said John, and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Good night, John."

"G'Night, Sherlock."


	8. 8: What Sherlock did and now John knows

**7TH NIGHT:**

**BEFORE THE NIGHT COMES OR WHAT MRS HUDSON TOLD JOHN OR WHAT SHERLOCK DID AND NOW JOHN KNOWS.**

Now and then John and Mary would go back to Baker Street to have a nice cup of tea and home made scones with Mrs Hudson. The old landlady became fond of Mary, always commenting how lucky John was for having her by his side. They were usually accompanied by Sherlock, obviously.

But after the mess with the termites thing, John forgot all about her and the day before Sherlock left his flat, he decided to stop by and pay his ex landlady not his housekeeper a visit.

"Hello, John! How are you? Mary didn't come this time?"

The doctor smiled "Hi Mrs. H. I'm fine, thanks and no, Mary is attending to a sewing course or something like that," John explained to the old lady. She smiled at him and soon they were both inside her place, sitting opposite each other with two cups of tea and the usual home made scones.

"How are you doing with Sherlock over there, deary?"

The blond doctor smiled "Fine. He's good, he's - behaving somehow. And Mary doesn't complain having him around, so it's - we are fine."

"I'm glad he didn't cause you any trouble. I thought the boy was going to stay at his brother's, but you know how they are. Always fighting, such a pity."

Mrs. Hudson was like the mother both men didn't have. Well, John didn't have a mother anymore because she died and he knew Sherlock's story was different. That old and childish sibling rivalry between him and Mycroft indeed hurt lots of people including the famous Mummy, who Sherlock refused to visit. Even when she threatened him saying she would removed his name from her will.

"Good old Sherlock, I think he will never change, Mrs. Hudson."

The old landlady smiled "Indeed! Do you know if he's currently working on something?"

"Err, no, I don't think so. Why?" Asked John with a not-so-deep frown between his eyebrows, genuinely worried.

"Ah! He's coming back tomorrow, I remember now. Mycroft's men are bringing all his things back this afternoon. Well dear, I need someone like him to take a look at all the locks of the building and then to the stairs."

"Why? What for? You think here's been a break in?"

Oh John, poor and patient John. If only someone could have warned him, told him what Mrs Hudson was about to say...

"Oh no, thank God, no! The people Mrs Turner suggested me to hire, you know, the pest control. they told me the termites had been planted or something like that. Can you believe it? I almost fainted when I discovered them and now they tell me someone put them there, under my stairs!"

Everything fitted now. John clenched his teeth and swore inwardly. Fuck Sherlock and his experiments. Fuck Sherlock and his cold feet, his heavy head and soft curls. Fuck Sherlock and the termites.

John spent hours and days thinking why Sherlock could be so upset, what he was hiding. John spent days thinking what he could do to make his friend feel better, if that's what Sherlock needed, feel better.

Because there wasn't any other explanation for the facts. John didn't need to be as clever as Sherlock was to know, to see, that he, the only consulting detective in the world planted the termites there. What for? Oh, don't be so dull! To make John's life a completely hell!

"John? John dear, are you OK? You look a bit pale."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm fine, I just remembered something. Tell me, how's your knitting club doing?" Asked John, faking a sincere smile and clenching his teeth.

* * *

The trip from the nearest Tesco to his flat had never been so stressful. All of the sudden, it was full of people pushing they trolleys and soon, John found himself on his limits. Mrs Hudson didn't give him the best news, if you can call them news. Termites at Baker Street? Such a good excuse, Sherlock, thought John. However, what worried him the most was why he had done that. Why would Sherlock put termites under Mrs Hudson's stairs? Why would he want her to feel so upset about it and where did he get them? Was it an experiment? If it was, John didn't want to know.

The only thing John did want to know was what made Sherlock do that. And he wasn't angry because he had to share his bed with his friend, no. He was angry because without thinking on the consequences, Sherlock managed to make and cause damage on the flat. John knew how much the landlady took good care of the entire building, always to make them, and now only Sherlock feel comfortable, because she loved them as if they were her real sons.

And if he punched Sherlock because he burned his blue duvet, John wasn't able to think a proper way to express his annoyance this time.

"John? John, are you OK?"

John looked at Mary and nodded. She was cooking dinner whilst Sherlock was sitting on the kitchen with his computer, typing. They were talking about something when he arrived, but he ignored them.

"John, I -."

Ignoring Sherlock's words, John went straight to his room. He needed a cold shower to calm down, before he could do something more than punch Sherlock in the face.


	9. Final Chapter PART I

**"Termites at Baker Street"**

**FINAL CHAPTER PART I**

Dinner together was awkward. John could barely articulated a word without clenching his teeth first, and he knew after that he was going to pay a large bill to his usual dentist. Even though his lack of words during dinner, Mary acted like if everything was alright, and it wasn't. A part of John knew she already knew what was bothering him. Of course she did, she was his girlfriend, hopefully his soon-to-be wife. But the other part of the doctor was cursing hers and Sherlock's name. She kept talking about some kind of sequins and two of her latest clients in her shop and Sherlock continued telling her all the things he had been able to deduce about them.

Was everything part of his imagination? Were they aware of his despair, of his angry feelings and his clenching teeth?

After dinner and after Mary cleaned the table, she said she was too tired to stay up and made her own way to their room, followed by a silent Sherlock. And finally being alone in the kitchen, sipping a horrible tea without milk, John took a deep breath and after half an hour, in which he expected them to be asleep, he made his way to his own room.

However, Sherlock and Mary were wide awake. This time Mary was brushing her hair and Sherlock was telling her how and when her hair will start to grow gray. She laughed.

"John, are you OK?"

"Yes, of course I'm OK - everything is OK. Why you ask, Mary?"

She quickly looked at Sherlock whilst John sat on his usual spot on the bed, giving his back to them and settling his alarm clock.

"Well, you have been silent the whole evening. Something happened at the hospital?"

"No, actually, everything was stupendous." John sat with his back on the headboard and faked a smile to Sherlock who was next to him and then to Mary "I had nice patients today."

Mary nodded, "That's good -."

"You know what, Mary? I haven't told you how terribly upset Mrs. Hudson was when I went to Baker Street without you both!" Said John with a high recognizable sarcastic tone.

Sherlock tensed on his place and continued staring at the front wall. He was in the middle between Mary and John, and he was able to feel strange waves, John's growing sarcasm and Mary's growing unawareness about what he was talking about. It was rather obvious for anyone that John was upset, angry for something.

"Really? Well, I told you I had my sewing course and -."

"Sewing course, of course! I told her and she sent you her love. And you, Sherlock? What have you been doing this afternoon?"  
Asked John with a very good worried tone of voice, which Sherlock quickly detected was fake.

Maybe Sherlock needed to get ready for what was about to happen...

"I have to visit Mycroft to assure myself his men took good care of my things before they delivered back to my flat." Replied Sherlock calmly, which only made things worse.

"She asked me if you were available. There's been a break in, you see, and poor Mrs Hudson, she was so worried."

Mary frowned at John's words "A break in? Is she OK? Why you didn't tell us when you came back and -."

John cut her off and opened his novel, the one he had been reading before Sherlock and the termites thing happened "Oh, I didn't want to worry you both. She's fine, though," replied John calmly and then took a deep breath and looked at Sherlock "But not her stairs. Apparently the pest control told her someone put the termites there."

Sherlock looked at Mary, who was the only woman in the bed, but also the only confused one, and then to the doctor "John -"

"Poor Mrs Hudson. I wonder who could have been such a fucking and heartless bastard to do that."

"John -." Sherlock tried to stop him, but John continued.

"It broke her heart, she's always taking good care of the building, cleaning after her tenants. Nasty thing isn't it? And -."

"John, please -."

"She certainly didn't deserve it, did she, Sherlock?" Said the blond doctor while facing Sherlock, who looked paler than usual. Mary was quietly trying to get off the bed and maybe leave the room. She caught John's angry wave and she hated to think about it, but she was sure John was going to punch Sherlock in the face. Nevertheless, she knew John was a very peaceful and calm man, but this time, it was different.

"Mary, stay where you are." Ordered John as soon as his blue eyes caught her trying to get off the bed. She nodded and stared at them.

"John - I think we should talk."

"_Of course_ we should talk, Sherlock. Listen, I'm handling this as calm as I can. I'm giving you one last fucking chance, did you hear me? One last fucking chance and know that if you lie to me, I will bloody punch your damn fucking face!" Shouted John while pointing at the detective with one finger.

Sherlock nodded with his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Final Chapter PART II

**"Termites at Baker Street"**

**FINAL CHAPTER PART II**

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath "John, let's go to the kitchen."

"No, you can both stay. I'll go to the kitchen -." Said Mary while looking for her slippers on the floor.

"You're staying, because now I realize I'm the only fucking man in this fucking flat, in this fucking room, in this fucking bed who didn't know a fuck! - You Mary," John get off the bed, walked until he was in front of it and pointed at his girlfriend with his index finger. "You Mary knew this all along, didn't you?"

Mary looked at Sherlock and then she nodded "John, listen -."

"Don't John me, Mary. You knew this fucking thing since the beginning and you didn't tell me!"

"John stop!" Sherlock tried to calm down his friend.

Watson pointed at Sherlock this time and looked at him. "You shut the fuck up. Why you didn't tell me, Mary?" Asked John, still looking at her.

Mary successfully fought some tears back. "Sherlock came here that afternoon saying a little experiment got out of his hands and that he - he needed a place to sleep and I told him he could stay -"

"The truth, Mary." John interrupted her with a warning tone.

Mary was sobbing now and Sherlock placed an arm around her thin shoulders. She buried his face on the detective's neck and started crying, sobbing loudly.

"That's the truth, John! It was an experiment! I needed to prove an alibi and -" Sherlock tried to explain everything. However, John interrupted him again.

"And you fucking ruined Mrs Hudson's stairs to prove a damn alibi? Did you - Are you clever or are you a fucking ignorant, Sherlock? We are talking about Mrs Hudson's stairs!"

With Mary crying on his shoulder and John yelling at him, it was difficult to prove his point, but Sherlock tried his best.

"But I'm going to pay for the damage!"

"This is not about money I'm talking about, Sherlock. She could have fell down the stairs, and she's not twenty years old! Something pretty bad could have happened to her and you didn't think about it? You were only thinking about your stupid case and you forgot her! She's like our mother and you, heartless bastard - you ignored her."

"I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry - I admit it - yes. Yes, I forgot her, I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Sherlock, but something on John's face told him an apology wasn't going to be enough to stop his temper.

"I don't give a fuck if you're sorry, Sherlock. Leave."

Mary stopped crying and looked at John, who looked disappointed. "John -."

"Leave, Sherlock. Just - go."

Without saying a word, Sherlock made his way out of the room. He took his bag with his clothes and his long coat and his blue scarf, which were hanging behind the room door. It was something that implied domesticity. That he belonged there, even when he was only staying for a week. Mary ran after him tried to make him stay. John lay down on his bed, and heard their voices; Mary trying to make him stay, saying she would talk to John and Sherlock hushing her, asking her to go back to bed before she could catch a cold and assuring her he was going to be OK.

It hurt. Of course it hurt to ask his friend to leave in the middle of the night, to shout at him as he did. But what Sherlock did was horrible. No matter how many times John thought about it, part of him assured him Sherlock was Sherlock and that he was not going to change, not even for his own good, that he had to understand him. John wasn't going to ran after the detective along the cold and dark streets now.

John heard the door closing and then Mary appeared and stood on the doorway.

"Let's go to sleep, Mary,"

"How could you, John?" Asked Mary with a hint of tiredness on her soft voice.

John tossed and turned. "I should be asking you the same question, Mary. You knew this all along and you didn't tell me."

"You think what I knew is what you know now, John?" Said Mary, sitting next to him on their bed. Even when Sherlock wasn't there, it looked like if he was indeed. She sat on her spot on the bed, but leaving the detective's place intact.

John frowned "What do you mean?"

"John, Sherlock did it as an experiment and I know and I do agree he should have though about Mrs Hudson before causing all that damage. But what Sherlock also wanted was to spend some time with you."

"What do you mean - He wanted to spend time with me?"

Mary wiped the tears left on her blue eyes and cheeks after she closed the door behind Sherlock's back. "You're working the whole day and when you are free, he's the one working. Sherlock only wanted to spend time with you like old times, when you used to live there with him."

John understood what Mary tried to say, but yet there were things left unexplained.

"But, he could have told me! He didn't need to put termites under Mrs. Hudson's stairs!"

Mary smiled weakly "Sherlock is Sherlock, John. Or do you think he could have said _'Hey John, can I go and stay for a week at your flat, and sleep with you and Mary? I miss you and I want to spend some time with you'_?"

He nodded.

"Besides, if he had asked you, would you have said _'Yes Sherlock, you can sleep in the middle. My bed is big enough for three'_?"

John nodded again.

"Sherlock never told me this himself, but I'm his friend and I know him and I know you. And I also think you owe him and apology." Said Mary, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

The doctor glanced at his watch, and it was very late. But he wasn't going to be able to conceive any sleep knowing he had shouted at his friend like that. Sherlock needed him. And he needed him as well.

John got dressed and dialed Sherlock's number but he didn't pick up his phone calls.

"I will go after him," said John kissing Mary before leaving. "I think I know where I can find him."

* * *

Sherlock wandered the streets of London on his pajamas, only protected from the cold weather by his long coat and his blue scarf. He was only wearing slippers and socks, and thank God he was wearing them. It was a very cold night.

The events of the night were so predictable. But again, he forgot John and his usual tea with Mrs Hudson. Sherlock cursed inwardly, realizing he should have told John. Maybe he would have understood - maybe not. John Watson was indeed a big jigsaw puzzle Sherlock never solved. He was a man different from others. John was his unique, good, true friend. John was indeed the only friend Sherlock allowed himself to have, and Mary too, obviously. John was the only friend Sherlock allowed to take good care of him and the only friend who Sherlock allowed to sleep next to him.

The detective wandered along the cold and dark streets of the city until he found a spot in which he could stay until the sun was up in the sky and until Mrs Hudson was up. It was dark and cold, not comfy as a mattress and certainly not warm as his or John's flat was, but it was OK.

Looking at the sky, Sherlock started to count the stars, remembering those past years with his only and true friend. Giggles, chases, domestics, and even regrets. Sherlock Holmes remembered every good and sometimes not good moments with John, under the dark sky of London, only admiring the stars he had deleted their names long time ago. How many hours or minutes passed? I don't know. But what I do know is that a blond and short man walked along some endless streets and dark alleys until he found who he was looking for.

"Bit cold to be here, isn't it?"

Ignoring that voice he couldn't recognize because of the sounds of the cars, Sherlock decided to ignore it "Go away, I do not want drugs or any kind of illegal , know I don't have any money you can take from me."

"Well, I'm glad you are not buying any."

Somehow that sound made by the cars outside the alley stopped and the voice made him look back. John was there, with both hands inside his jeans pockets and with a very worried face. The detective didn't know if it was a product of his imagination or not. However, he knew it wasn't since he wasn't high and Sherlock Holmes doesn't has hallucinations, does he?

"John?"

John nodded and walked until he was close to his friend. He looked at the floor where Sherlock was seated on. It wasn't a moment to be worried about how dirty his jeans could get, so he sat next to him and sighed as he realised how cold it was.

"How did you know I was here?"

The doctor smiled "Well, I knew you weren't going back to Baker Street because you left the keys on the bedside table and you're not going to wake Mrs Hudson up right now and after the termites thing, I don't think you're into lock picking, do you? Mycroft is not even a option isn't he? And you weren't going to a hotel because you don't like them and you don't have any money on your pockets because Mary found your wallet under the kitchen table."

Sherlock nodded and looked up to the sky again, "But -."

"Our second case together, remember? Your homeless network warned you about the Golem and we came here. You know nothing about the Solar system, but you like to watch the stars."

"I'm sorry, John. I know I should have think about Mrs Hudson."

"You _must _think about her, Sherlock. She cares and she watches after you like if you were her real son." Replied John with a tiny smile. "I'm sorry too, Sherlock."

"No, I'm sorry -."

"No Sherlock, I'm sorry too -."

"No John, -."

"OK, we are both sorry, I get it!," Said John becoming a little exasperated. "There's anything else you wanted to tell me, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at him "Mary told you something. But you want me to tell you."

John nodded.

"Yes John. I- _Ineededtospendsometimewithyo u._" Said Sherlock, breathless and without stopping while speaking.

John frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you -."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't Sherlock! I'm not lying. I didn't hear you, you said it way too quickly."

"I missed your company! I missed you and Mary around the flat - I always thought the skull was good, but it isn't." Replied Sherlock, speaking more clearly and calmly now. John smiled and rubbed Sherlock's cold back with his hand.

John knew he was lucky because not everyone gets such words out of Sherlock Holmes. However, John wasn't lucky only because of that, no. John was a lucky man because he was friends with Sherlock Holmes. Not the only one, but one of the best.

"Well, let's forget about the fact you forgot Mrs. Hudson's stairs. The alibi was enough reason to be with us? To spend some time with us?" Asked John, and Sherlock nodded.

"I also apology if I caused you any disturbance in your sleep and your night activities with Mary."

"A bit not good there, Sherlock." Warned John with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, John." Was Sherlock's final apology and John nodded. He smiled at his friend and Sherlock smiled too.

"Everything is fine, Sherlock. Though what you did is a lot not good, it's OK. Next time if you need or want to spend time with us, just tell us. No one is going to believe or say you're less cleverer because you need people around you or because you miss us. That makes you human, Sherlock." Sherlock nodded and John stood up from his place. "Now, let's go back to bed. I'm sure Mary is waiting for us with a warm cuppa."

Both friends left that cold and dirty alley and walked back to John and Mary's flat. John laughed when he saw Sherlock was only wearing his pajamas and a pair of slippers and his long coat.

Sherlock laughed as well.

* * *

The first thing Sherlock did the following morning was go back to Baker Street and apologise for his behaviour. John, despite Sherlock's warnings, went with him, only if he needed moral support (something Sherlock couldn't understand).

"And that's why I put them there. I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson. I'm going to pay for the damage and I won't do it again."

"Oh, dear!" Was the only thing Mrs. Hudson could say that morning. She hugged Sherlock, strongly, almost breaking some ribs. She cried a bit as well.

When she didn't want to accept the check, Sherlock had to lie to her and tell her if she wasn't going to accept it he would rather use it to buy drugs because it was Mycroft's money after all. As soon as he said that, she took it off his hands and kept it in one of her pockets.

"That's a thing -."

"A bit not good to say, I know, John."

That day, John helped Sherlock with his furniture once Mycroft's men brought them back. Mrs Hudson washed Sherlock's clothes and when it was time for lunch, both friends had finished and Baker Street was as it was a week ago.

"Sherlock, I'm buying Mary's ring today and I'm proposing tonight."

Sherlock turned to face his friend. "Are you?"

"I am. Do you think she will say yes?"

"You already know my answer, John."

After seconds of silence, John took his jacket getting ready to leave. "I'd better be going then. If you need anything, call me - call Mary. If you want to see us, tell us. OK?"

The detective nodded "I'm not five years old, John."

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know why I keep forgetting it. Just - don't plant a bomb next time, will you?" John said laughing, half disappearing down the stairs.

Sherlock leaned on the windows and looked at his friend walking along the streets.

"Sherlock! You made John move all your furniture? Poor man..."

The detective smiled at his landlady "Mrs Hudson, isn't it time for your herbal shooters?"

_To be continued..._


	11. Bonus Chapter

**"Termites at Baker Street" **

**BONUS CHAPTER**

"Tell me again. Why am I here, Sherlock?"

A certain consulting detective tossed and turned to face his friend and rolled his eyes "You're getting married to Mary Morstan tomorrow morning, John."

"Yes, I know. What I don't know is why I'm here with you when my old bed is upstairs!"

Sherlock smiled inwardly. "I'm developing an experiment on your old mattress. You don't mind, do you?"

"And since when the great Sherlock Holmes asks for my opinion? I wanted to keep that mattress just if, well you know."

"No, I don't know. Tell me."

John sighed "You know what I'm talking about, Sherlock."

"John, as far as I'm aware I can't read minds, _yet_." Replied Sherlock sarcastically.

The doctor, who was getting married the next morning pouted and looked at his friend. Sherlock was lying over his elbows, looking at him expectantly and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, thank goodness you can't read _my _mind right now. I just wanted to keep that mattress just if... if Mary and I decide to have a baby."

"But don't they sleep inside those boxes that look more like a jail than a bed?"

"_Cot_, Sherlock. That's a _cot_. And yes, they do sleep there but babies also grow up, you know. And if I have a son he will sleep in that bed."

After long seconds of silence, John was finally closing his eyes when Sherlock's voice woke him up from his light sleep.

"You can have a daughter."

"Yes Sherlock, I can have a daughter."

Silence.

"John,"

Silence.

"John,"

Silence.

"John?"

"Silence.

"John!"

"What? Sherlock, I'm trying to sleep!"

John rubbed his eyes with his palms and then he looked at his friend who was now staring at him with his grayish and piercing eyes.

"What is it?"

Sherlock hesitated for a moment. "Why did Mary choose me?"

John smiled remembering the day they went to visit Sherlock to tell him the good news. They had a pleasant dinner all together when Mary asked him if he could walk her down the aisle during the wedding. First, Sherlock kept a perfect poker face until but then he accepted. Mary hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You're a very important person in Mary's life, you know."

"She told you so?"

John nodded eagerly "She always says that if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together. In fact, we wouldn't be getting married now."

Sherlock nodded, but John continued. "Mary really appreciates you. I think she must love you as if you were her brother," John smiled to his friend. "I also consider you a brother, Sherlock."

The consulting detective was speechless. Certainly emotions weren't his area of expertise. However, we are talking about John. And if John was involved, everything was different.

"John, you know work occupies an important place in my life and I'm married to it. But I think I can allow myself to have an affair with Mary and you -."

"I think you made a not good choice of words there, Sherlock." Warned John, giggling.

"Good night, John,"

"G'Night, Sherlock."

Ten minutes of silence.

"Sherlock, are you awake?"

"Mmm,"

"Promise me you won't do anything wrong or a bit not good."

"I promise. Good night, bachelor John Watson."

"Good night, Sherly."

"Don't call me Sherly!"

"Mycroft called you Sherly the other day!"

"Shut up!"

That was the last time John Watson shared a bed and a duvet with his good friend Sherlock Holmes. For some reason, the doctor was sad, even when he had promised his friend they would be as close as they have always been, and he that he would try to go to as many crime scenes as he wanted him to.

That night, when John finally closed his eyes, the night before getting married, he wanted to wake up facing Sherlock's long and pale feet. That was something he had always found extremely funny and strange. He wondered how the six-foot-tall man could do it without anyone noticing him. But the truth is, my friends, that John woke up facing his friend, who had a mess of dark curls over his eyes and with his mouth open.

Sherlock left a big stain of saliva on his pillow that day.

* * *

"How do I look?"

John wasn't going to deny it. He was as nervous as every groom should feel on their wedding day. He had done and undone his tie for at least ten to fifteen times to be honest, and he also did the same with his hair. No matter how many times he combed it, he never seemed to be pleased with it.

"You look - fine." Admitted Sherlock while he looked down at the tie Mary bought for him.

John rolled his blue eyes "Fine? Define _fine_, Sherlock."

"Why does Mary want me to use this one? The colour is not pleasant and -."

"Can you forget your damn tie for a second and tell me how do I look? I'm the one getting married!"

The consulting detective ignored his friend's words and looked at him.

Sherlock shrugged "Despite your nervous state, which is obvious, you managed to dress yourself correctly. Your shirt is perfectly ironed and Mrs Hudson did great things to that jacket. Now," The taller man turned to look himself at the mirror and asked "Do I need to use this tie?"

Silence.

"John?"

Silence.

"John?"

"Sherlock,"

The dark haired man saw his friend through the mirror. John was standing next to him and he also placed a hand over one of his shoulders.

"I never told you how grateful I am, Sherlock. If I hadn't told Mike I needed a flat-mate, we wouldn't have got to be friends now. I wouldn't be marrying Mary now."

Sherlock chuckled at the memory of John and their first meeting at Bart's. His first thought was that John was going to run away after the first fresh head inside the fridge. He was quite surprised John didn't run, and stayed. Even after he heard Sally Donovan's fuss after she found a pair of human eyes inside the microwave.

"You can be a bastard - and a selfish person sometimes, but you're the best friend I can ask for." John smiled at his friend and Sherlock did the same.

"You should be going, John. You don't want to make her wait, do you?"

John shook his head "No, I don't. Remember -."

"Yes John, I know the limits and we have rehearsed the walking part and I won't tell Mary not to marry you."

"You are not going to tell her that, are you?" Asked John with a frown, half smiling.

"Good bye, John."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mary's car stopped at Baker Street to pick Sherlock up and go to the church.

The bride was smiling happily. The consulting detective, the one the bride had chosen to walk her down the aisle, was wearing the tie she had bought for him and his usual white shirt and his expensive and tailored suits.

Mary let a hand ran through Sherlock's dark curls and smiled at him. "Look at you. My friends won't be able to get their eyes off you," Mary said with a smile while she was fixing the famous tie. "Thanks for doing this, Sherlock. I know this things aren't your thing."

"Thank you, Mary."

The blond woman looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong? You never say thank you."

"I won't say it again." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to say it again."

"I know I don't have reasons to be worried about." The consulting detective told her as he took her hand and helped her to get down the car and give her away to the man of his life, who was also his best friend.

There weren't many guests, and it was a very modest wedding. Despite Mycroft's offer, John and Mary decided that if they were in love, they couldn't care less about how and when they were getting married.

As Mary wanted and as John hoped, Sherlock walked Mary down the aisle without doing anything wrong or something that wasn't expected. Sherlock even managed to walk keeping a pretty normal and not so Sherlocky face, even when everyone's eyes were on him and Mary of course.

"Sherlock - here's when you let me go..." Said Mary, trying to remove her arm from Sherlock's, who was still holding her arm with enough strength to make her stay still.

"Sherlock... " John tried to reach out Mary's hand, but Sherlock stepped between them.

"Congratulations, John."

That's all Sherlock said that day. John took Mary's hand and the ceremony started.

"Dear brother, I certainly did not know this new and sentimental side of yours."

"Shut up, Mycroft."

The ceremony continued and as soon as it finished, both new husband and wife kissed. Outside the church were all the guests ready to say their goodbyes to the newly married couple before they left to their honeymoon. Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Molly, Mike Stamford, D.I. Dimmock and even Anderson and Sally were there. Everyone, but Sherlock.

"Mycroft, do you know where's Sherlock?" Asked John to the older Holmes.

Mycroft smiled "He left. I believe he did not want to say goodbye, _yet_."

John laughed "I guess you're right. But we wanted to see him before leaving."

"Don't worry John, I will keep him away from you both. I have enough cold cases to keep him busy while you're away." Said Lestrade with a big smile.

"Wait, I don't think he's actually going to -."

"John, when my brother has something in mind, it's certainly hard to make him think differently."

* * *

John and Mary left the church in one of Mycroft's cars and went directly to their flat to pick up their luggage and go to the airport. As soon as they arrived, they found a package with a note.

_"To Mary and John Watson._

_SH"_

The newly married couple smiled widely and fondly as they looked at the present inside the package.

It was a framed picture of the three of them in Angelo, having dinner after their first case together. Mary was sitting between them, and she was hugging both John and Sherlock with one arm around each of them.

John was blushing.

And Sherlock was smiling.

_**End of the Second book.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN****: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs. The third book is on-line here and it's tittled "A Friend In Need" **

**Hope you like it,**

**Love,**

**A.**


End file.
